El Mejor Cumpleaños
by pgranger
Summary: Un pequeño drabble del cumpleaños de Hermione... pequeñito y tierno, bueno, eso creo... juzguen ustedes mismo... RR plz!


**Hola! Bueno, como ya saben, me encanta estar complicándome la vida con fics nuevos y teniendo muchos otros sin terminar, pero este lo hice para un drabble que pidió syzygy, no entré en el mmm... bueno en las votaciones porque me excedí de palabras... eran 500 y yo hice 300 más jajaja así que no era justo para los demás participantes; que lograron la complicada tarea de no pasarse de las 500 palabras, algo que yo nunca he podido hacer. Pero bueno, espero que les guste y, para los que leen **_Mi vestido azul_**, pronto les traeré la última parte de ese songfic... y para los que leen **_Nada es lo que parece_**, pues, con toda la pena del mundo les pediré que me esperen un poco más... pero ya les dije, ese fic lo termino porque lo termino, no los dejaré a medias!**

**Disfruten el one-shot y no olviden dejar sus comentarios.**

**EL MEJOR CUMPLEAÑOS**

¡Todo era una burla, el peor día de su vida y en su cumpleaños!

Para empezar nadie se había acordado de que ese día cumplía años; sí, talvez nunca le había gustado festejarlo de manera escandalosa, pero le bastaba con que, por lo menos, sus amigos se acordaran de ella ese día¡pero no!... y eso no era lo peor, McGonagall, su profesora favorita¡la había castigado¿y porqué, por algo en lo que ella no había tenido nada que ver, y además había perdido más puntos que los que había logrado ganar ese día, sin contar que su mochila se había desfondado tres veces, se había arruinado todo un rollo de pergamino con su tarea de Encantamientos y su poción había sido un desastre.

Se sentó con un bufido junto a un árbol cerca del lago, no tenía deseos de ver a nadie, estaba segura de que si algo más sucedía terminaría hechizando al primero que pasara frente a ella y no quería ser expulsada, no en su cumpleaños.

Talvez sólo era una pequeña racha de mala suerte, pero muy mala suerte, y estaba segura de que si sus amigos se hubieran acordado de qué día era, no le importaría tanto, pero no, justo ese día habían decidido ignorarla por completo. Ron parecía muy interesado en no quitar su mente ni su mirada ni sus manos de Luna, y Harry sólo pensaba en el siguiente partido de Quidditch. ¡A qué amigos se atenía!

Arrojó una piedrita al agua y se sorprendió al escuchar otra más caer entre las ondas que había causado su piedra. Volteó en busca del gandul que no tenía nada mejor que hacer que irla a alterar más y se encontró con la sonrisa apenada de Harry.

– hola... –

¡era todo lo que se le ocurría decir!... ¿hola?... ¿después de que la había ignorado y desalentado todo el día?... pues bien, ella también sabía hacer eso.

Lo sintió sentarse junto a ella, pero no le daría el gusto de dirigirle la mirada, estaba demasiado molesta y terminaría pagando todo su enojo con él.

– no te enojes... yo... sí, lo admito, al principio del día lo olvidé, pero sabes que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza y mi memoria no es la mejor en cuanto a fechas... y... bueno, Parvati me preguntó si llevaba las cosas hasta el final del día para que tú no vieras nada, y lo recordé y me sentí muy mal, te lo aseguro... no te dije nada porque teníamos que terminar de ver todos los preparativos... sabemos que no te gusta hacer todo un alboroto, pero es nuestro último año aquí y debíamos celebrarlo... – le explicó con tono apenado. Sí, ahora resultaba que, luego de que la habían ignorado, le organizaron una fiesta – todos están esperándote allá arriba... –

– ¿y a ti te mandaron de mediador? – le soltó con recelo, aún sin voltearlo a ver.

– no, nadie sabe que estoy aquí... creen que fui a Hogsmeade por cervezas de mantequilla... – le aseguró tomando su brazo, intentando hacer que volteara, pero Hermione no cedió – no te enojes... no hoy... si quieres mañana puedes odiarme y echarme todas las maldiciones que quieras, pero hoy debes estar feliz... es tu cumpleaños – le dijo haciéndola girar su rostro hacia él.

Se veía arrepentido, y él mejor que nadie sabía que con esa mirada y su sonrisa insegura podía conseguir que le perdonara todo.

– ¿y mi regalo? – le preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo y haciendo un puchero. Sí, era débil y no le importaba. Harry era su debilidad.

Le sonrió – bueno, iba a esperar al final de la fiesta... pero si lo quieres ahora... –

Lo vio sacar una pequeña caja, y sus ojos se iluminaron, sonrió al sentir sus labios sobre los suyos; le había faltado tanto ese gesto. Eran novios, sí, un noviazgo serio y con la firme esperanza de hacerlo algo más formal; talvez tenían un par de meses siendo novios, pero tenían toda una vida conociéndose.

Observó un poco desilusionada la cadena que se amontonaba dentro de la caja, no es que no le gustara, era muy bonita, pero; había creído que era algo más.

– no lo planeamos así, pero no veo ninguna necesidad en esperar... – le dijo mientras tomaba con cuidado la cadena, dejando que se extendiera poco a poco, hasta que al final dejó a la vista un delicado anillo con una piedra que tenía un débil resplandor verde, y Hermione no pudo más que abrir la boca y observar su regalo conmovida – nos casaremos cuando todo termine... – le dijo mientras lo acomodaba en su cuello.

No, no había necesidad de que él le preguntara ni de que ella contestara nada, ellos sabían que lo querían.

La besó y eso le bastó para olvidar todo lo que había sucedido ese día y pensar que había sido el mejor cumpleaños de su vida.


End file.
